


So Cute

by mamakostan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakostan/pseuds/mamakostan
Summary: (REQUEST) Byleth becomes infatuated with her star pupil.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	So Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's another request (:  
> If you'd like to make a request, simply leave a comment or dm me on twitter: https://twitter.com/mamakostan

Despite her role as a teacher being suddenly thrust on her, Byleth was an outstanding educator. Diligent, strict yet fair, and beautiful to boot! Her new career was certainly more rewarding than her previous life as a mercenary, but there still seemed to be something missing. A strange emptiness filled her soul, like her life wasn’t quite perfect yet despite her recent accomplishments.

Byleth always had a thing for cute boys. Thus, when a new student joined her class who fit her ideal partner perfectly, she became instantly infatuated with him. He was an older boy despite his childish looks and short stature. He came from a sheltered background, a noble house where he didn’t interact with other people often. The norms of society were lost on him occasionally but he was mostly a well mannered and polite young man. 

Best of all, he was very dedicated to his studies. Byleth would tutor him privately often and the two grew close fast. As they were both quite reserved individuals, there were long stretches between conversations where not a single word was uttered between them. Neither of them minded however, the lulling quiet was strangely comforting to them and just deepened their bond.

The young boy greatly preferred the peacefulness of academic studies, but he still begrudgingly dedicated time to military training. Inspired after seeing his classmates sparring, he decided to take up the sword and, naturally, Byleth offered to train him. She was gentle at first, giving him time to get to know his way around the sword. He was a fast learner though and eventually she had to start being a bit more rough.

There was a nip in the air, the cold weather making the boys fingers ache as he clenched the hilt of his sword. He rushed forward towards Byleth but she dodged swiftly. He tried again, and Byleth parried effortlessly. Once more, but this time…

There was a loud thud and a soft groaning noise. Then silence.

Byleth tried to register what had happened. The boy had once again attacked her and she…

Byleth placed her hand over her mouth in shock. It seemed her instincts had taken over and she had accidentally attacked him with her sword full force, knocking him unconscious. 

She hastily scooped his body into her arms and hurried to the infirmary.

* * *

Byleth sat next to her students' bed. They were in the infirmary, just the two of them alone in the cold and sterile room. Manuela had attended to the boy and explained he would wake up eventually, though she was unsure how long it would take. 

Everything felt eerily quiet, and Byleth’s panic wasn’t helping. She hugged herself, her arms pressed against her breasts. Her student was so small, fragile almost, how could she do this to him?

She watched, his chest slowly moving up and down as he took deep breaths in his sleep. His hair was ruffled and his mouth agape slightly. It was extremely cute to Byleth, she just wished she had gotten to see him like this under better circumstances. 

“So cute....” she unintentionally said out loud. 

A perverse thought crossed Byleths mind. At first, she was disgusted she would think of such a thing but as she continued to watch her student, the thought wormed itself even more into her brain. Perhaps, she rationalized to herself, her cute little student would like some care from his professor when he woke up.

A couple of hours later, a confused moan came from the boy. Byleth was threatening to fall asleep in her chair, but the moan woke her up completely. Her debauched plan was soon to begin. 

The boy's eyes fluttered open, his pupils constricting as they adjusted to the light. The room was bitterly cold, possibly due to the poor weather outside and the thin blankets covering his body didn’t do much to retain heat. His head throbbed, not enough to make him uncomfortable but just enough to irritate him. His hand moved to his head and brushed against the ache, a dull pain on the side of his head. He remembered; he was with Byleth when something had happened, but he couldn’t quite recall what.

He began to sit up in his bed when a voice spoke up beside him.

“Don’t get up, you still need to rest” Byleth said in a strangely affectionate voice. 

The boy turned to face Byleth. At first he thought he was hallucinating, but his teacher was beside him, pulling her shirt off from over her head. The boy rubbed his eyes wanting the mirage he was having to go away. His teacher remained however, her eroitc body in only her bra and panties.

A foreign sensation gripped the boy. He had never thought twice about his teachers body but seeing her half naked made him heat up. Her deep, luscious curves, her soft breasts and behind, the way her panties clung to her crotch. 

Something began to poke up from underneath the bed sheets. The boy peered down and let out a soft gasp. His confusion turned to fear and he shot Byleth a panicked look. 

“Oh dear, would you like some help?” Byleth asked calmly.

“What’s happening to me?” the boy sniffled. 

“It’s nothing to worry about” Byleth smirked “would you like me to help you relieve your pain?”

The boy nodded frantically. 

Byleth leant down and tenderly placed a kiss on the boy's lips. His first kiss, and it was with his teacher! He had read about this in stories, of a protagonist sharing their first kiss with someone they love. 

Still in a daze over having his first kiss, he didn’t notice as Byleth pulled off his bed sheets and removed his underwear. It was a lot bigger than Byleth was expecting, at least for the boy's small stature. 

Byleth removed her bra and placed the boys member between her breasts. The boy let out a startled gasp, the softness of Byleth’s chest driving him wild. She massaged his cock slowly flashing him a sultry smile as she did. A pleasurable sensation welled up in his stomach, and something suddenly burst out of the tip of his cock and onto Byleth, sticking to her breasts.

“I’m sorry, professor!” the boy apologised profusely. 

Byleth didn’t respond, her mouth had better uses, she thought to herself. She began sucking the tip of the boys dick hungrily. The boy moaned sharply, burying his fingers into the bed. He continuously came in Byleth’s mouth, each load Byleth happily swallowed. 

She pulled away eventually, scooping up the cum that had spilt onto her breasts and eagerly lapping it up from her cupped hands. 

The boy was panting hard. This new, perverted feeling was making him lose his mind. He couldn’t get enough of it though, and he patiently waited for Byleth to continue.

Once Byleth had finished cleaning her hands of his cum, she greedily placed her mouth around the boys cock and began deep throating him. A frenzied lust had taken over her, all her months of pent up frustration of tutoring her cute student had built up into a desperate longing. 

Fortunately for Byleth, the feeling was shared between them. The boy couldn’t hold back his moans of pleasure, unable to take his sight off of Byleth lewdly sucking his cock. The sound of slurping echoed throughout the room, it was a miracle no one had walked in on them yet with all the noise.

The boy eventually came deep down Byleths throat. She shamelessly swallowed, allowing the cum to travel slowly down her throat. 

“Could you get up for me?” Byleth asked sweetly. The boy obeyed, standing up from his bed and watching as Byleth took his place. She laid down and pulled off her underwear. She spread her legs and pointed to her sex.

“Can you please put it in here?” she requested.

The boy was once again confused, but followed his professors orders. He knelt on the bed, his small body looming over Byleth. Byleth guided him in lovingly. His girth stretched her out more than she had imagined, causing her to let out a slightly pained gasp.

“S-sorry!” the boy squeaked.

“It’s okay” Byleth smiled warmly “start moving, it’ll feel good”

The boy poked himself in further and slowly began to thrust faster. His mind was in a daze, he had never felt anything so amazing before. His teacher's beautiful body was laid before him, her breasts bouncing in time with his movements and lewd moans escaping her mouth alongside his. He had never seen anything like this described in his books!

Although her chest was mesmerising to look at, the boy peered up at Byleth’s face. Her cheeks were flushed, and her tongue stuck out from her mouth as drool made its way down her lips. Her moans were indescribable to the boy, like a sweet song he would never get sick of listening to. It was mesmerising, and the overwhelming pleasure caused him to cum deep inside Byleth. 

He was awestruck, unable to move from his current position. He simply pulled his cock out and took deep breaths as he recovered. He looked down, his dick had gone back to normal. He gave a weak smile, with Byleth’s help he had been cured!

“Professor! It worked-” the boy started but was cut off by Byleth grabbing him and pinning him beneath her. Without warning she gave him another kiss, this one much more wet and deeper than the first one. She reached down and began to jerk the boy off, his soft cock slowly getting hard again in her hands.

The boy noticed his member was becoming erect again. Was the professor doing this on purpose? He would have felt a little bit betrayed, if Byelth’s kiss and the feeling of her stroking him wasn’t getting him worked up again.

Byleth pulled back from the kiss, hovering over the boy's cock before lowering herself onto him. He was already a cutie, but seeing him so helpless as Byleth rode his cock just amplified his adorableness. 

Her crazed lust had taken over any rationality in her. She shoved her breasts into the boy's face, signalling him to suck them. He did, sucking eagerly. He didn’t understand why, but it felt good to suck on Byleth’s tits. It was like a primal urge, a strange force that made him want to touch every part of Byleth’s body, especially her breasts. 

The two spent hours mindlessly rutting in the infirmary. Sounds of lust and decadence filled the room, the sweat that clung to their bodies protecting them from the harsh weather outside. It was all Byleth had ever wanted, to spend some quality alone time with her adorable little student. 

Finally, the boy collapsed on his bed, completely spent. Byleth was satisfied however, and redressed with haste. She placed an affectionate kiss on the boys forehead, ruffling his hair a little before returning to her duties.

* * *

The next day, the boy had retained no memory of what had happened. He greeted Byleth in the morning, to her shock and bewilderment. She hypothesized that due to his head injury he had forgotten what had happened. She wondered, could she leave this as her dirty secret, or did she want to try again at seducing him? A chill ran down her spine as she recalled their hours of sin together the previous day. Her mind was made up. 

After her first lesson of the morning, Byleth approached the boy at his desk, asking if he could help her fetch some supplies. He accepted, ever wanting to be the ideal student.

Once in the supply room, Byleth locked the door behind them. The boy turned to her and asked her what was wrong. He stood paralysed as Byleth began to remove her clothes.

“I’m sorry…” she muttered “you’re just so cute.”


End file.
